2011/November
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of November 2011. Events Nov 1 — Screening in Soho, London *Sunglasses by Mykita with Marios Schwab (Jane), jewelry by Rodrigo Otazu, coat by Michael Kors (Fall 2011), shoes by Christian Louboutin (Lady Daf Platform Mary Jane) Soho-November1-2011.jpg Nov 3 — Arriving at her hotel *Shoes by Christian Louboutin (Lady Daf Platform Mary Jane) November3-2011.JPG 11-3-11 In London with fans 001.jpg 11-3-11 In London with fans 002.jpg 11-13-11 In London with fans 003.jpg Nov 4 — Out in London *Sunglasses by Paloma Picasso (3729), parasol by Tsumori Chisato (Spring 2012), earings by Erickson Beamon, Jumpsuit by Georgia Hardinge (Spring 2012 "Cubed"), belt by Maria Francesca Pepe (Spring 2012 "Veleno") November4-2011.JPG 11-4-11 London.jpg Nov 5 — Out in Belfast 11-5-11 Out in Belfast.jpg Nov 6 — MTV Europe Music Awards *Hair by Frederic Aspiras *Makeup by Val Garland *A Dress by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012), hat by Philip Treacy *B Dress and outfit by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012, custom), hat by Philip Treacy, dancers' outfits by Void of Course *C Suit by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012), hat by Philip Treacy *D Suit by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012), hat by Philip Treacy *E Dress by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012) Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestFemale.jpg|A 11-6-11 EMA 2.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-MTN-01.jpg|B 11-6-11 EMA 5.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-MTN-02.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-MTN-03.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestSong.jpg|C 11-6-11 EMA 3.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestVideo.jpg|D 11-6-11 EMA.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-PressRoom.jpg|E 11-6-11 EMA 4.jpg 11-6-11 After MTV EMA Interview 001.png|F 11-6-11 EMA Backstage 001.jpg|G Nov 7 — Out in Belfast *Sunglasses by Emmanuel Katsaros (Spring/Summer 2012) 7 November 2011 001.png 7-11-11 Out in Belfast.jpg 293077 375040139271606 1203467310 n.jpg Nov 9 — Barney's New York Gaga's Workshop Ad gaga-norma-kamali2.jpg Nov 10 — Bambi Awards 2011: Performance, Acceptance, Press Room, Backstage 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 1.jpg 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 2.jpg 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 3.jpg 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 4.jpg Nov 11 — Leaving Hotel in Wiesbaden 11-11-11 Leaving Hotel in Wiesbaden.jpg Nov 12 — Leaving hotel in London, Leaving Studio in London *Sunglasses by Emmanuel Katsaros (Spring/Summer 2012) 12 November 2011 001.png 11-12-11 Leaving hotel in London.jpg Nov 13 — Leaving Hotel in London, The X Factor, Leaving X Factor Studios *A Sunglasses by Kitty Joseph (Spring 2012), outfit and shoes by Aquilano.Rimondi (Spring 2012), pearls by Chanel *Sunglasses by Moo Piyasombatkul ("Baroque Eyes"), shirt by Moschino (Spring 2012) 13 November 2011 001.png|A 11-13-11 X Factor 1.jpg 11-13-11 X Factor 2.jpg 11-13-11 Leaving X-Factor Studios.jpg 11-13-11 Leaving The X Factor Stuidos 002.jpg Nov 15 — Leaving London Hotel, Rellik Vintage Store, Children In Need Rehearsals, Introducing Lady Gaga Book *Yellow dress by Osman (Spring 2012), sunglasses by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin (Daffodils) *Blue dress by Osman (Spring 2012) 11-15-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg 11-15-11 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 11-15-11 Shopping in London.jpg 11-15-11 Shopping in London 002.jpg 11-15-11 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg 11-15-11 Out and about in London 001.jpg 11-15-11 At rehearsals for Children In Need concert 001.jpg 11-15-11 At rehearsals for Children In Need concert 002.jpg 11-15-11 Introducing Book.jpg Nov 16 — Leaving hotel in London, Leaving ITV Studios in London 11-16-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg 11-16-11 London Hotel.jpg 11-16-11 Leaving ITV Studios.jpg Nov 17 — Leaving London hotel, Children in Need Concert performance & backstage, Leaving concert 11-17-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg 11-17-11 Children in Need Performance.jpg 17-11-11 CIN Born This Way performance.jpg 17-11-11 Children In Need Backstage 002.jpg 17-11-11 Children In Need Backstage 003.jpg 17-11-11 Children In Need Press Room 001.jpg 17-11-11 Children In Need Backstage 004.jpg 11-17-11 Children in Need Leaving.jpg Nov 20 — Alan Carr Show: Cooking with Gaga, interview, performance 11-20-11 Alan Carr Chatty Man 3.png 11-20-11 Alan Carr Chatty Man 1.jpg 11-20-11 Alan Carr Chatty Man 2.jpg link=United States Nov 21 — With fans in New York, International Emmy Awards, Barney's Workshop Opening 11-21-11 out n about in NYC.jpg 11-21-11 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg 11-21-11 International Emmy's.jpg 11-21-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 11-21-11 Barneys Workshop.jpg 11-21-11 GMA 001.jpg 11-21-11 GMA 002.jpg link=United States Nov 22 — Release of Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson, Access Hollywood 11-22-11 Terry Richardson Book Launch.jpg 11-22-11 Museum NYC.jpg 11-22-11 In New York with fans.jpg 11-22-11 Access Hollywood 001.jpg 11-22-11 Access Hollywood 002.jpg 11-22-11 Access Hollywood 003.jpg 11-22-11 Access Hollywood 004.jpg link=United States Nov 24 — Shopping in Lancaster, A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 11-24-11 Shopping in Lancaster.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 1.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 2.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 3.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 4.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 5.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 6.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 7.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 8.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 9.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 10.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 11.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 12.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 13.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 14.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 15.jpg link=United States Nov 25 — Leaving hotel in New York City 11-25-11 Leaving hotel in NYC.jpg link=United States Nov 29 — Out in Los Angeles 11-29-11 Out in Los Angeles.jpg link=United States Nov 30 — Grammy Nominations Concert : ''Main article: Grammy Awards '' 11-30-11 Arriving at Grammy Nominations Concert.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 2.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 3.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 1.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 5.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 4.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 001.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 002.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 003.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Nominations 009.jpg Category:2011 fashion